User blog:EtherBot/Random Writer's Showcase: TheAzumangaDaiohFan
Welcome to the family, son! Which family, you ask? AHG AGH HAH HAGH, how absurd of you! Truly preposterous! Didn't you know? The Random Writer's Showcase family! The family where I take a look at some random writer, and brutally sacrifice them to the gods. Aren't you excited? Well, right now, we've been discussing whom to sacrifice! I've done DoomVroom, I've done Raidra, there seems to be some third party member I'me forgetting. Odd. YEEES that's right! Hailey Sawyer , who's had an account since 2015! She's the one with the really long username that will probably be too long for when I put the URL on my front page! We'll sacrifice her! Easy enough, I'm not too concerned about it -- but first, of course, we should take a look at some of her stories, to see she's demented enough to please the gods in the first place, bwahahahaha! 'Oh, but you, dear reader, do be aware of spoilers, hmm? We'll be reading some shorter stories, but we'll also be ''dissecting these stories on this table, and their insides might make your very stomach churn, so....you've been warned. ' Last time we "showcased" MysticEve, and you can read that showcase here. Too Many Eyes Ah yes, I've read this one. It's a rather short story where a boy named Alex gets seperated from the group during a museum field trip, only to find a gallery of statues...one of which turns to look at him. LOVELY! Delightffully unsettling! What a brief romp, what unnerving imagery! The gods will be particularly please with the sound effects -- ''(or at least, I was, hmm?) ...I do wish it ended perhaps...hmm, a line earlier. Or would rather it had a different ending line all together. As it is, well, not a very frightening way to end. Oh, but I do like how the title "Too Many Eyes" makes the reader so paranoid as to what specimen will arrive. I of course interpret the line as refering to the gallery of statues, having, collectively, many eyes, which watch you as you wander. How chilling, hehehehe. Overall, a great spooky micropasta! The gods will be pleased.... Where Did These Come From? Now now now, say what you like about Hailey but you can't say she doesn't know how to work her way around a title! Hah! In each of her tales, horror or not, the reader feels practically drawn in! "Where did what come from?" "Whatever they are, where DID they come from?" Questions abound! The best part is, the story does actually deliver, unlike some pasta which I won't mention here. [ glares angrily at iron maiden with arm sticking out ] Where Did These Come From? is an older story by her. A rather simple tale, in first person, about waking up and finding claw marks on the bed. That's the best part, hehe, nothing else happens. Where Did These Come From? The reader will never know. HAHA! BRILLIANT! Combine that with some truly lovely photographs, and you find a story that will please the gods greatly! In Conclusion... GREAT NEWS! Hailey is a perfect candidate to be sacrificed! She will b- ...What's that you say? Who ARE the gods? ...child, you must be in the wrong room. No need to be afraid, we'll take good care of you. We just can't let you leave. Hehehe..... [ what was that about? I might be running out of ideas for these showcases. Hailey is a very talented writer and you can be generally assured, if not a brilliant story, at least a short one. Check out her work for a good, more classic-internet style horror fix. ] [ her website doesn't have a horror tab so if you'd like to read more stories from her, she's suggested these two. ] [ I personally recommend these stories as well. Obviously. ] You can read the next showcase here. Category:Blog posts